


Comfort from a heartbeat

by Sophiamargo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiamargo/pseuds/Sophiamargo
Summary: Had a prompt by Isabella Chrismas-Darrigan, here is the prompt:I once saw this ring on facebook where you give it to someone you love and you have the other, but the ring let's each person feel the others heartbeat. I thought it was pretty cool and tried to do a Laferry fic around it but lost interest. If you want you can do something with that maybe??
So here is a Laferry pic from that prompt, set while Laf walks in when Laura and Carmilla are talking about having to kill Perry to kill the dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had a prompt by Isabella Chrismas-Darrigan, here is the prompt:I once saw this ring on facebook where you give it to someone you love and you have the other, but the ring let's each person feel the others heartbeat. I thought it was pretty cool and tried to do a Laferry fic around it but lost interest. If you want you can do something with that maybe??
> 
> So here is a Laferry pic from that prompt, set while Laf walks in when Laura and Carmilla are talking about having to kill Perry to kill the dean.

How could they think that it was ok to kill Perry, are they seriously that freaking dumb that they could go along with that plan without my say. Of course they don't see it as being heartless, they see it as the quickest way to get rid of the danger that looms over their budding romance. I get what it's like to blinded by love, it makes everyone and everything around you fade into nothingness. All you can sense is that one special person in front of you, needless to say love can be a very dangerous thing. I don't blame them for being blinded by love, I know I would be the same if Per was here and it was someone else's life on the chopping block. 

I stomp up to my sleeping space, as I retreat I catch sight of Carmilla and Laura stuck in a loving embrace. It sends a pang to my heart, it makes me remember when I held a broken Perry after she came back from finding the newspaper kids dead, it makes me remember when she fell asleep curled into my chest it made me remember when she gave me a kiss in a way of thanks. I lay down on my blankets and I pick up the small cardboard box that was sat by my pillow, inside are little nicknacks that I have found over the years that I wanted to keep. I rummage through old newspaper articles on different scientific experiments they were doing in the 80's, I rummage through clippings of Carmilla and Jp's hair that i took when they were passed out from hunger deprivation back when all vamps were being hidden due to Vordenburg. Yes I know that sounds creepy but they really help me with looking into the DNA system of a vamp. I rummage through them all and I only stop once I see a glint of shining silver, I pick up the small ring and I instantly feel like a train is hitting into me.

Perry and I got these rings when I came back to our dorm all battered and bruised after an experiment went wrong, she had gone full crazy on me and made me promise I would keep myself safe. Once she had calmed she must have realised that in know way would i be able to keep that promise and instead came up with a compromise. She had seen on the internet a article about these rings, you would each have one and somehow it had some chip in it that registered your heartbeat. It would then allow your loved one to sense your heartbeat in someway, she had stuck one on her finger and one on mine stating that if she had to worry about you then I was going to have to worry about her in return.

I smile at the small band of silver in my hand and I slip it on to my ring finger, I took it off a few months ago. it was too heartbreaking not feeling her heartbeat, it was as if the dean had taken over her whole soul. I shake my head of those nausiating thoughts and opens one of my research books on gods and possessions, I don't give a damn what the two love birds downstairs think, there will be another way to save the world and to save Perry. 

After a few hours of painstaking researching, I decide to put the book away for the night. It will not help anyone if I get too stressed from overworking my brain so I settle down in my blankets and try to get some sleep. After a few moments I can hear a faint thumping sound, I groan and press my head deep into my pillow. I swear Carmilla and Laura have been having loud sex every night, it used to be entertaining, it used to be fun to see them blush in the morning when i bring it up. Now however, it is starting to get very very annoying. 

The thumping noise gets louder and louder and just as I am about to get up to bang on the wall to tell them to shut up I stop, I look down at my hand and at my ring. It is gently vibrating as the thumping noise gets more persistent, I take the ring off and press it to my ears just to make sure that it wasn't my imagination being cruel. low and behold it wasn't and that the ring was actually emitting a heartbeat. Perry's heartbeat. She is fighting dean for her soul. She is still there.

I press a long kiss to the top of the ring and I gently whisper..

"I'm coming for you Perr, I promise. I am getting you back".


End file.
